


Menticide

by Darkpanik



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Forced, Gore, Horror, Kuai Liang - Freeform, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Multi, Oral Sex, Quan Chi - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenant Sub-Zero - Freeform, Rough Sex, Scorpion/Reader - Freeform, Sub-Zero/Reader - Freeform, Sub-Zero/Reader/Scorpion, Taboo, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Violence, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpanik/pseuds/Darkpanik
Summary: You are part of Special Forces and your team is killed off while infiltrating the Netherrealm. Being the lone survivor, Quan Chi wants to interrogate you but instead unleashes Sub-Zero and Scorpion upon you.Revenant Sub-Zero X F!Reader X Scorpion w/ Quan ChiTABOO STORY AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Reader, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Menticide

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! TABOO STORY AHEAD!!
> 
> If you are NOT a fan of stories with rape/non-consensual sex and Mind control/mind break than DO NOT READ IT. If the tags weren't warning enough, this is your final one.
> 
> Side Note- the concept for this story came from headcanons by Generalasshattery on Tumblr and on AO3. Their stuff is amazing. Please check them out!

You shouldn’t have been sent to the Netherream. You shouldn’t have been assigned this mission. You were far too green when it came to magic and demons, but with the growing number of casualties within the Special Forces, soldiers were needed. You were among the best in your class, which made you a prime candidate to be deployed. As much of an honor as it was, you were scared. The realm, which you never heard of until joining the Special Forces, was an _insidious_ mystery. You were shown blurry images and grainy videos of the lands, and survivors who managed to make it back to Earthrealm described the evil creatures that roamed there. Still, none of that prepared you for the hell you were entering.

Your mission was to infiltrate the lair of a sorcerer named Quan Chi. You were given a detailed description of the, supposedly, magical man. You never believed in magic but after hearing grown men blabber about giant horned beasts and people shooting fire and ice from their hands, you felt like you _had_ to believe.

Entering the realm, there were ten in your group, most of them being veterans. They had some knowledge of the Netherrealm and what you were up against. But the fear in some of their eyes was obvious and the way they clutched their guns to their chests let you know to not let your guard down. For good reason too. Just as your team investigated a cave, a pack of large demons ambushed you.

Half of your squad was instantly slaughtered and you stood, shocked and frozen until your commander barked your name. Rage and instincts snapped you into action and you aimed your rifle and fired. You downed a couple monsters while your surviving teammates, managed to take out a couple more. The remaining few monsters snarled and retreated. You breathed a sigh of relief but then you noticed a masked man in yellow standing not far from you, preventing your team from continuing into the cave. The surprised gasps made you turn to see another man, also masked but wearing dark steely blue, blocking the exit.

You pointed your gun at the one closest to you and pulled the trigger. To your horror, you were out of ammo. The two assassins didn’t wait for you to reload. The one in yellow threw a fireball at your teammate beside you, who only screamed for a second before falling to the ground as a pile of ash. Your leader ran towards the one standing near the exit, and tried to punch him. His attack was easily dodged, and the man grabbed your commander’s vest and, in an instant, he was frozen solid. You could only watch as the man of ice launched your frozen commander at the others in your group, shattering to pieces. The last two in your squad managed to leap out of the way which only allowed the man of fire to appear behind each of them and drive his swords through their hearts.

It all happed so fast that you couldn’t even cry out their names. But that was the least of your worries. You were all that was left and the two men, fire and ice, turned to you. As terrified as you were, you steeled yourself and brought your fists up. If you were going to die, you were going to die _fighting_. And fighting was what you were best at. That was one of the reasons why you were a candidate for the Special Forces, something you were proud of. So yeah, die fighting was the way to go.

Even with your skills and the determination in your heart, you were still a rookie and nowhere near a match for assassins. You couldn’t hold your own for too long with them both coming at you. You were only able to land a couple hits but had to remain in defense to their assault. You couldn’t even retreat to get a better footing because of their incredible speed. They knocked you around like a practice dummy until one, you didn’t see which, kicked you _hard_ on the side and threw you down. You _lost_.

The ice man grabbed your throat with his chilling grip, and hoisted you up. He held you high enough that the toes of your boots just barely touched the rocky ground. You chocked as he tightened his grip and tried to claw at his hand when you felt the cold seep from his fingers and start to freeze your neck.

“STOP,” a voice boomed and, just like that, you were released. Your beaten body couldn’t hold you up so you just collapsed, hard, onto the floor, gasping.

You looked up to see a third man stepping out of a portal that closed behind him. The assassins were eerie enough, with their masked faces and empty eyes, but this new guy was straight up freaky looking. Despite appearing like one, nothing about this mystical man seemed truly human. From being completely hairless and pale beyond all reason, he looked strange. But then you noticed the runes tattooed to his face and arms and then, it hit you. He matched the description your commander, gave you. _This_ was Quan Chi.

The sorcerer strolled over to you, a nasty smile on his white face. He stopped, looming over you and spoke, in his deep, deep voice. “Let’s not kill our little friend just yet.” His red eyes stared holes into you, even while he spoke to the other men. “We might be able to get _some_ information from her.” The fire guy grabbed you and forced you up onto your knees. “I know that there are more of your Special Forces blindly scurrying around,” Quan Chi boasted. “I could simply send my _slaves_ to hunt for them but it would be much easier if you just told me their locations. Their deaths would be far less painful, as will yours.”

You didn’t know how much more abuse you could take but you knew you couldn’t tell him anything. Your team wasn’t the only one scouting the realm. Before entering the Netherrealm, every team had to memorize a vague map of known regions of the realm and where every team would be. You knew the general direction of where the others were. Telling this man anything would only get everyone else killed, let alone ruin the operation. You couldn’t do anything for your own unit, but you _had_ to do your best to protect the others. So, you glared defiantly at the tattooed man.

“Fuck you,” you snarled. The punch from the ice man knocked you over, but the other roughly hoisted you back up. Even through the daze and pain, you heard the deep laughter.

“Enough, Sub-Zero,” Quan Chi said. “With a little _persuasion_ , she will tell us all I need to know.”

His cool, clammy hand touched the top of your head. At first, you felt a slight tingle brushing your scalp but then an intense burning sensation stabbed its way into your brain as his magic entered. Your jaw dropped as he penetrated your psyche, accessing memories and thoughts. Your body shook and writhed against the grip of all three men and you jerked your head away.

“No matter,” the sorcerer said mildly and turned his back to you. “There are other ways to _break_ you.” His voice deepened as he delivered an incantation and a throne of bones emerged from the ground. He sat on the intimidating throne with his legs spread apart. “I’m sure Sub-Zero and Scorpion will enjoy their new toy.”

On que, the two men ripped your gear right off. Once you realized what was happening, panic flared and you tried to fight back. You kicked and punched and bit but they held you tight and removed everything until you were down to your underwear. They released your arms, so you vainly covered yourself with your hands, trying your best to not cry.

Their sudden halt made you hesitantly look up at the elemental men and you were surprised to see them starting down at you. Sub-Zero especially furrowed his brows as if he didn’t like what was going on.

“Please don’t,” you pleaded, hoping you could talk him out of it. You turned to Scorpion, who also seemed…uneasy. “You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do what he says.”

“Actually, my dear,” Quan Chi spoke up, grinning in amusement. “They _do_ ”

His words seemed to have snapped the assassins back into motion and they effortlessly ripped the remaining clothes from you, making you fully naked. Sub-Zero grabbed you, prevented you from crawling away while Scorpion opened up his skintight garb and pulled out his cock. You stiffened at the sight of his manhood, terrified beyond words. Scorpion didn’t seem to care for he took a handful of your hair and angled your face towards him. The hot tip of his cock pressed to your lips and you desperately squeezed your tear-filled eyes shut.

“Fight all you like,” the sorcerer crooned. “In the end, you _will_ be mine.”

The seed of magic he planted _burst_ and tendrils tore into your mind, demolishing your will power. The pain that seared through your brain was like white-hot irons wrapping in, around, through your head. Your mouth opened to scream in agony but Scorpion’s veiny cock was shoved down your throat. You chocked, not prepared for him. You wanted to pull away but your body was ridged from the magical abuse to your mind. Just when it felt like you couldn’t take anymore, those magic spines cooled and the pain melted away. It started to feel… _nice_.

Automatically, your lips closed gently around the thick manhood and you started to suck. The desire to please Scorpion tickled the back of your head and you opened your throat up to allow more of him in. He groaned deeply, holding your head tight to fuck your mouth. He was… _hot._ Literally. His flesh was so warm, almost feverish. The air around him radiated heat, like the sun, and sweat started beading onto your skin from being so close to him.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sub-Zero pulling out his dick as well. He snatched your wrist and brought your hand to his groin. Not much encouragement was needed for you to stroke him. Scorpion seemed willing to share, or that was just the sorcerer’s influence, and he pulled out of your mouth and shoved you towards Sub-Zero. The icy man twisted you around and brought his cock to your face. You took him eagerly and started to work his member with the same need to please him. He was almost the polar opposite to Scorpion, who was hot and rough. Sub-Zero was not only a bit gentler, but also much, much cooler. No one was _this_ cold, especially not their cock. But as strange as it was, you _wanted_ him. You placed your hands on his thighs, rubbing his steel muscles, trying to coax him to go deeper.

Suddenly impatient, Scorpion pulled you back to him and your mouth, cooled from Sub-Zero, was suddenly hot again. Just a few seconds with Scorpion and then you were back with the Cryomancer. They pulled you back and forth between them, like you were the rope in a bizarre game of tug-of-war. You heard the cruel chuckles of the sorcerer nearby. He was definitely enjoying the show.

Even though you were eagerly accepting two cocks at once, something about that laughter pissed you off and you were reminded of what was actually going on. You shoved Scorpion away as hard as you could and started to get to your feet.

“Ah ah ah…” Quan Chi chided and, the magic that branded your mind unfurled once more. The tendrils shredded through your brain and you shrieked. Your body collapsed and seized as your mind was being torn to pieces.

“N-no…nononooooaaahhhh…!”you wailed, not able to formulate any other words.

“No?” you faintly heard the sorcerer mock. He sounded so far away. “But we’ve only just begun.”

It felt like an eternity of anguish. Every memory came at once like an explosion in your head. All of your best experiences crashed into all of your worst. The voices from every conversation, every thought, even those not your own, were jumbled in your mind. It was excruciating and you couldn’t do anything to stop Scorpion from grabbing you. He pulled your hips up, positioning your ass towards up. In one heavy thrust, he entered your sex. You could sort of feel him inside of you, _stretching_ you. It should have hurt, some part of you knew it did, but you barely felt it. His powerful thrusts were nothing compared to the chaos that was going on in your psyche. The agony was unspeakable but like before, it faded. The voices. The images. The memories. All of it stopped and the searing hooks became a cool feeling of euphoria caressing your brain.

Scorpion held you up, propping you on your hands and knees and continued to pump you. With the pain gone, you could only feel the build of pleasure. That and the heat of his body. You whimpered. It felt so good… You couldn’t tell if it was because of the magic in your mind. But you didn’t care. Being fucked was better than that pain.

Icy hands touched your cheeks, relieving some of the heat. Sub-Zero tilted your face up and forced you to look at him. You stared into his glowing yellow eyes, not being able to look away from his intense gaze. You should have been frightened but you couldn’t stop yourself from leaned into his touch as he brushed the hair, damp and sticky from sweat, off of your face.

“Please…” you whispered to him. You weren’t sure what you were begging him for. To stop Scorpion and save you? Or to fuck you just as hard, if not harder? The latter seemed to make more and more sense as Scorpion fucked your harder and faster. The rough movement kept pushing you forward, making your knees scrape painfully against the uneven rocky floor. It didn’t matter though. Your body didn’t belong to you anymore. It belonged to Sub-Zero and Scorpion. To Quan Chi. That’s the only reason to why you _existed_ …at least that was what the whispers in your head told you.

The first orgasm came hard and it crashed through you. You screamed pathetically and writhed as you felt that _hot_ seed fill your cunt. When you finally slumped down, Scorpion pulled out and Sub-Zero pushed you onto you back. He plunged into your ruined hole, unable to wait any longer, and started to move.

You laid there, limp and exhausted, unable to rest. The warm bubble already started to build in your pit and your moans grew louder. The cool feeling of his cock was still odd but it soothed the burning of Scorpion’s cum. He wasn’t as fast, but his thrusts were deeper and stronger. He wanted you to feel every inch of him. He wanted you to feel his _power_. You sobbed helplessly because, as much as you loved being used tiny part of you wanted to protest, wanted to fight back. But that part of you, the _true_ part of you, was dimming. The magic sown in your mind was taking over and there was nothing you could do about it.

As you were being assaulted, Quan Chi was happily lounging in his bone throne, stroking himself. Your naivety made you weak and weakness made it easy to strike your mind and influence you in ways that could break you. He could still feel that twinge of fight, which was amusing but he knew that wouldn’t last. Besides, the true entertainment wasn’t you. It was watching Sub-Zero and Scorpion descend into true darkness. He knew that both souls screamed in despair at their vile acts. Murder was one thing but this…this _devastated_ them and that made the sorcerer pull harder on his own cock.

Sub-Zero continued to work your sensitive sex without mercy. You stared up at the dark ceiling of the cave, simply accepting it. The pain from his frozen hands clutching your waist didn’t matter nor did the bloody scrapes on your back from the jagged ground. You closed your eyes to feel the overwhelming sensations but when you opened them, Scorpion came to view. He knelt right above your head and forced you up. He propped you against him, holding you firm by your locks, and made you look down at yourself. You could see Sub-Zero’s thick cock slip in and out of you, so easily. It was filthy and shameful and you tried to turn away but Scorpion’s other hand covered your mouth, to keep your head in place.

Sub-Zero’s thrusts had gotten harder and you were getting close. You needed your release but it couldn’t come fast enough. Weakly, you reached down between your legs and rubbed your throbbing bud. You were too far-gone to care about Quan Chi’s cackling nearby. You just rubbed harder, desperately. Your pleas were muffled by Scorpion’s hand. Just as the orgasm hit your hands latched onto Sub-Zero’s rock-hard arms and your cried in agonizing pleasure. You trembled and bucked but the two men anchored you down. The Cryomancer continued to pump into you until he filled you with his icy cum, like he was freezing you from the inside out.

Both men released you, allowing you to slump against them. You trembled and twitched but otherwise couldn’t move. Sub-Zero had pulled out of you but he didn’t leave from his spot. You felt his fluids, warm now, leak out of you. Whatever shame you felt before was gone and you were just _tired_. You didn’t have the will to cover yourself or try to wipe away the mess that was between your legs. You didn’t even bother to cringe or slap away the pairs of hands from touching you. They were surprisingly gentle when they touched your breasts and shoulders…and cheeks. You sighed and leaned onto the touches, _loving_ them. It was a nice change from the manhandling you received from them. You didn’t want it to end…

But your wish couldn’t be granted. Sub-Zero pulled you to him and forced you to drape your arms around his neck. He hooked his arms under your legs and easily hoisted you up. You felt his cock, already hardened again, slowly push back into you and you clenched around him. A whimper slipped out from you as he started to thrust again. He moved more gently…almost like a lover. The fresh memories of him murdering your commander and beating you to a near pulp were gone and had become twisted until you were convinced that none of that happened and the only reason you were in the Netherrealm was to serve these men.

“You feel…so good,” you whispered into his ear and pressed your temple to his. You clung to the Cryomancer, despite his body growing more frigid by the minute.

While Sub-Zero was fucking you again, Scorpion silently retrieved something from Quan Chi and returned to you. Sub-Zero stopped moved when the Pyromancer stood directly behind you. You couldn’t see him dip his fingers into the little cup of fluid Quan Chi gave him. You did feel those hot, now slimy, fingers gently probing your ass. When you were going to question the new feeling, those fingers began pushing right in. You gasped at the sudden intrusion. It wasn’t exactly painful but it also wasn’t a sensation you were familiar with. You felt him pump and scissor your ass, stretching you carefully. Slowly, you got used to the feeling, moaning again in pleasure.

“Let’s not make her wait anymore,” Quan Chi jeered. “She wants it _now._ ”

Scorpion poured the fluid over his own cock and pressed closer to you. Feeling the tip of his member probe your ass alarmed you, only because you knew he was _big._ You tried to twist around but the thick cock, slick with lube, was stuffed deep inside of you. It _hurt_ and you screamed. It was too much, too fast. You were too full with the two men inside you at once. You clawed at Sub-Zero’s back and sobbed into his ear.

“No more! N-no more…!” you wailed.

The assassins leaned closer, crushing you between them. But even the slightest movement was overwhelming to your overly sensitive body and you cried harder. You needed to rest. You panted heavily and gripped the arms of both men, a silent plea to stop. But Quan Chi did not care. You weren’t going to be _coddled_. You were an enemy and Quan Chi wanted nothing more but to hear your screams as your mind wasted away.

“Destroy her,” he said, his voice laced with venom. With that final order, Sub-Zero and Scorpion immediately started fucking your holes, not holding back one bit. If that wasn’t enough, Quan Chi pried open your mind one more time and ripped through your psyche again. During the madness that shattered your brain, you were fucked into oblivion. Your pained screams became silent as your mind was scrambled beyond repair. Your hands fell away and you fell limp against Sub-Zero, but neither stopped. In fact, they went _harder_. Trapped between their massive frames, you were freezing and burning all at once. The torturous pain and the harrowing pleasure muddled together, overwhelming you beyond anything before.

The sorcerer snarled, lustfully watching the two masked men ruin you. Your mind was gone and, seeing your empty gaze and no fight was absolutely beautiful. He yanked violently on his cock, moving in time with you, almost like he was the one fucking you to hell. He could hear devastated souls of the Scorpion and Sub-Zero, adding to the horror of it. He was close but he couldn’t come yet. Not until you were finished…

You stared at nothing, your lips parted, making empty sounds as your whole sense of self dwindling further. When you finally came, you felt the surges hit you in waves over and over and yet you could only make a guttural little sound. Your body, unable to move being squished between the two muscular bodies, shook violently and convulsed and your head fell back against Scorpion.

The two men stiffened when their climax hit. Sub-Zero went still, his cock buried deep into your sex, pouring more of his freezing seed. Scorpion, on the other hand, kept up with his rough pace, though off rhythm, desperately needing to milk himself into you. They flooded your holes, burning your sensitive walls with their hot and cold cum. When they were finished, they stood still, pressing their masked faces against you, for a moment _needing_ you.

But your mind was broken and you couldn’t witness that tiny crack of humanity from them. It was brief. After the moment was done, they crudely pulled out of you and all but threw you onto the ground. Your fragile consciousness drifted, desperately wanting to leave but you weren’t allowed to pass out yet. You found yourself being help up on your knees again. The sorcery stood before you, his pale cock pointed at you. He grimaced and pumped himself harder, faster, until his warm, sticky, semen covered your face and dripped down your chest. You didn’t have any ability to react, so you stared blankly at him. He laughed and you were released, allowing you to crumple down.

“Are you ready to speak now?” Quan Chi sneered. When you didn’t answer he grinned. “Of course not. Not that it matters. I already got what I needed.” He knelt down and pressed his hand to your head. “But, I might have more uses for you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Will there be more? Short answer, I don't know.
> 
> Long answer, I do have an idea to make two more chapters. for this story. They would be like a choose your ending kind of deal; GOOD END and a BAD END. If I do that, it will take me much longer to update since I'd have to post both endings at once. So for now, this is it.
> 
> Let me know what you think about the choose your ending idea!


End file.
